


How to get over your giant 12 year old crush

by InsaneFictionGeek



Series: The How To: A guide for gay volleyball players [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, fic by RainbowQueen, hinata is yamaguchi's childhood friend, kind of an AU, someone help this precious child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneFictionGeek/pseuds/InsaneFictionGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a giant crush on his new friend and honestly he has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get over your giant 12 year old crush

How to get over your giant twelve year old crush:

Step One: Try any means possible. Eg. Silent treatment, dating others, ignoring it, killing them…

Step Two: Fail.

 

Yamaguchi stood nervously outside Tsukishima’s doorway, finger hovering over the doorbell. A blush crept up his neck and cheeks and he squirmed, his whole hand shaking. Tsukishima’s words from the previous day echoed through his head as he inwardly fought with himself.

_Our houses are pretty close right? Walk to school with me tomorrow so that those pathetic bullies don’t pick on you again._

The happiness that Yamaguchi had felt on first hearing those words had long since dissipated, to be replaced with pure terror. Tsukishima obviously hadn’t meant it. He’d probably been joking, as usual. A single bead of sweat trickled down Yamaguchi’s forehead. What had he been thinking?

His finger dropped to his side and he sighed heavily, turning away and walking down the path. It was no use, he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t even ring the doorbell. He would face the older kids alone again today.

“Oi, Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi jumped and squealed, spinning around and blushing harder when he saw Tsukishima- his new friend and incidentally the boy he’s had a giant crush on for all of two days- leaving the house and jogging over to him, slinging his bag over one shoulder.

“Wait up, moron.”

“Ah! Sorry, Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi mumbled, trying to stay cool. “Uh, Tsukishima’s a bit of a mouthful. Can I just call you Tsukki?”

Tsukishima frowned, falling into step beside Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki’s fine.”

Yamaguchi felt something warm and fuzzy in the pit of his stomach and he smiled, looking up at Tsukishima- Tsukki- nervously.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

Despite the million things on the tip of Yamaguchi’s tongue that he wanted to stay, the trip was mostly silent. Tsukki had put his headphones on and was humming along contentedly to _Fall Out Boy_ while Yamaguchi slowly died inside. Yamaguchi had never really listened to them, but if Tsukki liked it then he liked it too. He opened up his mouth to ask Tsukki what other music he liked, panicked, then closed it again.

When they reached their school Tsukki stopped and pulled his headphones off his ears, looking down at Yamaguchi with a cool expression. Yamaguchi squirmed.

“Are you going to join the volleyball club?” Tsukki asked suddenly.

“Um-”

“I am. You should too.”

Well now Yamaguchi was going to. When he’d told Tsukki about his interest in it the other day he hadn’t really been that serious- but Tsukki _wanted him to play_. How could he not?

“Y- yes! Of course! Uh… where do I sign up?”

Tsukki pointed, his arm casting a long shadow over the concrete.

“School gym. There’s a form somewhere. You’ve got to write your name and prefered position.”

“I… I’ve never played.”

Yamaguchi hung his head, ashamed and scared, half expecting Tsukki to make some disgusted remark and leave him for ever.

“That’s fine, I’ve never really played either. My brother’s the ace on his high school team so I thought I’d try it out.”

His brother was the _ace_? Awesome! Yamaguchi had no idea what that actually meant but by the way Tsukki said it, it was something impressive.

“Wow! Your brother must be really amazing Tsukki! And, um, you’re really amazing too… Helping me out today and everything…” He trailed off, embarrassed.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said.

Yamaguchi looked up and saw to his surprise that Tsukki’s cheeks were pink. He smiled toothily and tried to tell himself that the butterflies in his stomach had absolutely nothing to do with the giant dork standing next to him.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

***

“Hey, Shoyo!”

Hinata looked up from his lunch to see Yamaguchi, hovering awkwardly in the doorway of his classroom. He stood, snatching his lunchbox away before Kouji could steal it and marched over to him, grinning widely at the sight of his childhood friend.

“Hi, Tadashi! What’s up?”

Yamaguchi shuffled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

“Can we talk somewhere private?” He asked quietly.

Hinata nodded seriously and grabbed Yamaguchi by the wrist, dragging him down the corridor and into the bathrooms. Yamaguchi nervously glanced around to check that they were definitely alone before leaning forwards and whispering quickly.

“I think I have a crush on someone.”

Hinata gasped dramatically and it took Yamaguchi a moment to realise that he was actually sincere. He backed away as Hinata starting bouncing up and down excitedly, hands on his cheeks.

“Guwaaaah! A crush? On who? Tadashi that’s soo cooool!” Hinata whisper-screamed.

“Uh, well, I really like _like_ … Um…” Yamaguchi’s voice went very quiet. “You know Tsukishima Kei?”

“Oooooh no, that’s no longer cool. Tsukishima is mean! Why do you have a crush on _him_ , Tadashi?”

“I-” Yamaguchi groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know.”

If Yamaguchi hadn’t blocked his vision he would have seen the evil grin spreading across Hinata’s face and he would’ve been _very_ worried.

“Tadashi like Tsukishima,” He sang quietly. “Tadashi likes Tsukishima!”

“Shouyou, no!” Yamaguchi squealed in horror. “If anyone finds out-”

“Yama and Tsukki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“Excuse me, you’re blocking the doorway.”

Yamaguchi had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming so hard it started bleeding. Tsukishima Kei was standing behind them. He glared down at Hinata impatiently, or at least tried to. There was paint smeared across his glasses. He hadn’t seen Yamaguchi yet then. Thank heavens. Hinata gulped.

Tsukki pushed past them towards the sink and took off his glasses, washing them quickly. Hinata and Yamaguchi watched his every movement in terror. At last Tsukki turned back to them, pushing his glasses back up his nose. When he saw Yamaguchi standing there he raised his eyebrows in what could only be surprise.

“Hello again, Yamaguchi.” His eyes narrowed, zeroing in on Yamaguchi’s mouth. “What happened to your lip? Are you okay?”

Yamaguchi touched his mouth tenderly and his hand came away bloody. Oops.

“Here...” Tsukki grabbed a handful of paper towels and descended upon him, forehead creased with worry.

“No, I’m fine-” Yamaguchi started, but his voice was muffled as Tsukki pressed the paper to his mouth and gently wiped the blood away.

Yamaguchi was definitely not blushing. Not at all.

“Hey,” Hinata huffed indignantly. “I’m here too. Get a room or something.”

Tsukki looked at him and smirked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re so short I didn’t see you there.”

Despite himself, Yamaguchi found himself giggling. Serve Hinata right for nearly giving away his crush.

“Nice one, Tsukki,” He laughed, shooting Hinata a glare.

Tsukki paused, frowning as Yamaguchi’s lip bled harder at the movement. He took Yamaguchi’s chin in his hand and forced his head to stay still as he applied more pressure.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry-”

Tsukki shot him a glare and Yamaguchi clamped his mouth shut.

 

Then next day Yamaguchi walked to school with Tsukki again, and the day after that, and the day after that. They never spoke more than a few words and never made eye contact, despite Yamaguchi’s passive efforts. It was… uncomfortable. True, Yamaguchi was never actually picked on on his way to school anymore, but the tension between him and Tsukki was almost as bad.

Somewhere at the front of the classroom the teacher was explaining various graphs, but Yamaguchi found himself unable to listen to her. His head was full of Tsukki and that intimidating tension that came with him. Yamaguchi wanted nothing more than to break through those walls that surrounded him, erase the barriers between them. But he knew he couldn’t.

The bell rang for lunch and the class perked up, most running outside to find their friends. Yamaguchi sighed as he took his lunch out of his bag and set it carefully on his desk. Tsukki hadn’t said a word to him since their first volleyball practice the other day. It was scary.

“Um, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi looked up in surprise, not used to being addressed by his classmates outside of lessons.

“Y- Yes?”

The boy speaking shifted uncomfortably, taking a step closer to Yamaguchi’s desk.

“There’s a tall guy outside asking for you. Um, he’s really, really tall. Uh-”

Yamaguchi blinked once. Then he blinked again. Did he mean…? Suddenly Yamaguchi was blushing.

“Sorry, can you repeat tha-”

“Oi, Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi squeaked, jumping so hard he knocked his chair backwards and both it and he went crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs (mostly legs). He yelped in pain as his head collided painfully with the desk behind his and he curled up into a ball instinctively, his back digging into his chair.

“A- are you oka-?”

“Moron.”

Suddenly Tsukki was in the room, pushing past his classmate and kneeling down beside Yamaguchi, pulling him into a sitting position. Yamaguchi looked up, dazed, and stared straight into Tsukki’s eyes. His mind went completely blank.

“Do you have a concussion? Should I take you to the nurse's office?”

Yamaguchi blinked, too shocked to reply.

_Ohmygoshohmygosh he has such pretty eyes. So pretty… Wait- Tsukki’s speaking to me! He came to see me! Crap, that’s his hand on my arm oh my gosh I can’t-_

“Okay, I am definitely taking you to the nurse's office.”

Yamaguchi finally came back to his senses and opened his mouth to protest, but then Tsukki was reaching underneath his back and knees and standing up, carrying Yamaguchi bridal style and frick, he was tall. Yamaguchi gulped, clinging to Tsukki’s shirt tightly and trying to hide his blushing face. This was so embarrassing.

Tsukki left the room, ignoring everyone’s stares, and marched down the corridor, holding Yamaguchi steady.

“Um,” Yamaguchi squeaked and Tsukki stopped to look down at him, one eyebrow cocked.

“I’m actually fine. I just bumped my head. Could you put me down… please?”

“If you’re sure.”

“Definitely.”

Tsukki put him down gently and Yamaguchi managed to only wobble a tiny bit. Tsukki backed off a little, crossing his arms almost protectively over his chest.

“Yamaguchi,” He muttered.

“Yes?”

Tsukki paused, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I want to talk to you.”

Yamaguchi gulped but nodded. He was getting a very bad vibe from Tsukki right now.

“I think…”

A heavy silence.

“I think we should stop being friends.”

Yamaguchi really, really hoped that Tsukki didn’t see the tears in his eyes before he turned away and walked quickly down the corridor. It was embarrassing, shameful. Tsukki didn’t call after him. Yamaguchi may or may not have spent the rest of lunch break crying bitterly in the bathrooms.

 

The next day they didn’t walk to school together.

 

“Tadashi! How’s your cruuuush?”

“Go away, Shouyou.”

 

“Yamaguchi? That tall boy is here again.”

Yamaguchi felt his stomach clench painfully and he frowned down at his lunch.

“Tell him I’m busy.”

 

“Yamaguchi!”

_Not now. Go away. I’m busy._

“Hey! Yamaguchi!”

Oh. Yamaguchi knew that voice. He started running, clenching his teeth as he forced himself not to look back. He didn’t want to see Tsukishima’s face. Didn’t want to be reminded of his stupid, _stupid_ crush.

 

Of course, seeing him in volleyball practice was unavoidable. Yamaguchi considered skipping, but he was already well behind the team in terms of fitness and skill level. He didn’t want to be kicked out.

He changed quickly so that he was leaving the room before Tsukki had even entered it and started his laps, going faster than usual. He noticed the confused looks on his team mates faces. It wasn’t until Tsukishima entered practice that Yamaguchi lost concentration.

His receives were sloppy, his serves hit the net, his spikes were weak at best. With everything he did he could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him, frowning slightly as he fumbled yet another toss. In the end he was pulled aside by the captain and made to sit on the bench.

The humiliation was nothing, nothing compared to Tsukishima rejecting him, halting their friendship before Yamaguchi could even try take it further. That didn’t mean the attention didn’t hurt though. Yamaguchi withered like a flower without sun, hunching in on himself and not speaking for the rest of practice.

It wasn’t until after practice that Yamaguchi’s attempt at ignoring Tsukishima really failed.

“Hey, Yamaguchi!”

Tsukishima grabbed his arm as he tried to leave, holding him firmly in place. Yamaguchi struggled weakly, ignoring the way his heartbeat sped up at the contact.

“I need to get home,” Yamaguchi tried to say. His voice came out barely above a whisper.

“I’ll walk you.”

Yamaguchi met Tsukishima’s eyes and he knew he’d lost. He’d lost the moment he’d first met him (first developed a crush on him and, dare he say it, _fell_ for him). Tsukishima held eye contact for a moment longer to make sure Yamaguchi stayed put, then let go of his arm, packing the last of his stuff into his bag.

They walked out together, Tsukishima a little ahead, not bothering to glance back and check that Yamaguchi was following. He didn’t need to. They both knew Yamaguchi would follow Tsukishima to the ends of the earth, friends or not.

It was already dark outside. The lazy, hushed silence that accompanied the night washed over Yamaguchi, calming him immensely. He looked at Tsukishima, pale skin and hair lit up by the streetlights, contrasting with his dark backdrop. Yamaguchi couldn’t help thinking that Tsukishima suited the night. Tsukishima glowed like the moon under the starlight.

“I’m going to text my mother. It’s too dark for us to walk back alone,” Tsukishima said, voice as cool as ever.

“...Sure.”

Yamaguchi waited patiently as Tsukishima pulled out his phone (he had a touch phone! So cool!) and tapped quickly on the screen. After a minute he slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled his headphones down of his ears, turning to Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi-”

“Tsukki, I really, _really_ like you!”

_CRAP! Crap holyshitballs where did that come from? What am I thinking oh god I’ve ruined any chance of ever becoming Tsukki’s friend again what have I done? I-_

“I really, _really_ like you too.”

_What?_

“What?”

“Sorry,” Tsukki drawled. “Are we done stating the obvious?”

Yamaguchi mentally stumbled, unable to find words to express his feelings. Tsukki… liked him too? But-

“But I thought you didn’t want to be friends anymore!”

Tsukki rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“Because I wanted to be your boyfriend, _duh_! Is that what this whole ignoring thing was about? You idiot.”

“Oh.”

Yamaguchi blushed. Then blushed harder. And slowly, despite his embarrassment, he grinned.

“Does this mean I’m your boyfriend now?”

“If you want, I guess…”

There were tears in Yamaguchi's eyes again, but this time he didn’t turn away. Instead, he flung himself into Tsukki, wrapping his arms around his waist and sobbing great ugly sobs into his chest. It was cheesy and embarrassing but Yamaguchi was so drained he could barely stand, let alone hold back his relief that _Tsukki didn’t hate him._

“Tsukki, I’m so sorry for ignoring you and running away and not hearing you out and being a terrible friend-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi sniffed and smiled into Tsukki’s shirt.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you guys enjoyed that- if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos! Yamaguchi my precious son he is so clueless... So yeah I'm thinking of turning this into a series with all my fav ships :) Thanks for reading!!  
> -RainbowQueen  
> ~~~  
> Hello, InsaneFictionGeek here. I hope you guys enjoyed that. If I made any mistakes while editing, please tell me in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading  
> \- InsaneFictionGeek out


End file.
